1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly structure for subsidiary frame of eyeglasses, particularly to an assembly structure for subsidiary frame of eyeglasses, in which a firm and stable combination between an eyeglasses major body and the subsidiary frame is achieved by the provision of mutual fitting and mutual abutment therebetween.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
According to conventional concept, people having myopia or particular demand are necessary to wear glasses. However, as the contemporary eyeglasses developed by the eyeglasses makers are relatively diversified and fashionized, eyeglasses are no more exclusive articles of people having myopia, but become fashion accessories instead. With the diversification of glasses frame design, eyeglasses not only alter with fashion change but also create popular trend. Consumers can purchase eyeglasses according to their favorite or purpose of use, such as vision correction eyeglasses, sunglasses, sports glasses. People tend to choose eyeglasses of different shape, color or pattern as fashion mix, so as to create varied and unique personal style.
People having myopia under too strong sunlight condition can't but to wear myopia glasses only in order to see things clearly, but cannot wear sunglass simultaneously to avoid possible damage caused by ultra violet light. Thus, people having myopia often wear myopia glasses attached with sunglasses under too strong sunlight condition so as to protect the eyes from strong sunlight. In a Taiwanese Patent Gazette No. 437968 entitled “Improvement of Attraction Type Subsidiary Frame (I)”, magnets are respectively provided on a main frame and a subsidiary frame so as to achieve mutual attraction. In another Taiwanese Patent Gazette No. M269465 entitled “Eyeglasses Structure Having Subsidiary Frame (II)”, a first slot is provided at rear side of nose middle portion for fitting with an insert provided correspondingly on the subsidiary frame for firm fixation of the subsidiary frame on the main frame; on the other hand, a second slot for firm fixation of a nose pad is formed on a step segment which is provided on an end of a nose middle portion opposite to the end corresponding to the insert, the nose middle portion heading rearward is formed on the rear side of the subsidiary frame with respect to the nose middle part of the main frame.
The above structures are substantially used in the case of assembling an optical frame for myopia lenses on sunglasses, and are limited in the case of assembling the main frame and the subsidiary frame by magnets attraction or by slot-insert fitting. However, magnets attraction or slot-insert fitting tend to fall off during moving or swaying of human body. Therefore, above conventional structures have the defect of incapable of fixing the subsidiary frame firmly in position.
In view of the above defects, the inventor of this invention thus proposes a new assembly structure for subsidiary frame of eyeglasses according to research and improvement made with respect to the conventional structures, based on his experience and the knowledge accumulated in the long term involvement of relevant field, so as to achieve better value in practical implementation.